The Curse of the Weremon!
by Doubletrouble14
Summary: This is horrible terrifying story about what happens when Jessie has to go grocery shopping! Will she chose the right groceries! Will James be forced to cook with mediocre rice? ... oh yeah, and then James also gets attacked by a monster somewhere in the middle if this... Rated T just to be safe! Rocketshippy, of course! (spoiler alert, it's not actually all about the groceries..)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This is my first fanfiction on , so it might be just a little bit awful, but bear with me. It's rocketshippy and fabulous, so R&R please!

WARNING: Don't read if you're afraid of rice, sleeping bags, monsters, shopping or shipping. _Rocketshipping_ that is! ;)

Disclaimer: All right, it's true, I don't own Pokemon. But I do own the story!

*title page for Pokémon and that crazy exiting music. Team rocket's voice:*

The Curse of the Weremon!

Chapter one: GROCERIES

It was a dark, stormy night, and Jessie was buying groceries. She was very upset because James usually bought the groceries, and she didn't know what she was doing at all. But James had a sore throat, and so it was up to Jessie and Jessie alone. The fate of Team Rocket rested in her hands… She snatched a box of rice off the shelf and eyed it suspiciously. She inspected thoroughly before she was satisfied and threw it into her cart. After walking around for a few minutes, very much lost, she dug through her invisible bag where she kept her mallet, fan, mirror, and frying pan, and pulled out the crude shopping list that James had put together for her. So far she had one of 25 items: rice. She groaned and pushed her cart into the next isle.

James was lying in a sleeping bag at their campsite, staring at the clouds and wondering how Jessie was doing. It had stopped raining, and Meowth was taking a nap in his child- sized sleeping bag. James coughed quietly and listened to Meowth's breathing for a while. He soon became very bored and sighed dramatically, very upset that he was alone. He didn't like to be alone, especially when he wasn't feeling good. It's not that he was pampered or anything. In fact, Jessie was kind of mean and got mad when James wasn't feeling good because he couldn't do evil things like buy groceries or drive the van. Meowth sometimes made him soup and stuff, but he was usually busy doing cat Pokémon things. He didn't like being alone, he concluded, because he felt helpless. He wasn't as strong or agile as Jessie and Meowth, especially when he had a sore throat.

Jessie looked at her list again. Only twenty items to go. She groaned again and looked around. The store was full of shoppers, running around looking for items on _their_ lists. _Their_ lists weren't as good as Jessie's, no they weren't. Jessie had the best shopping list in the whole store, and she'd _crush_ anyone who said different. Jessie gasped as she saw the last shoppers in the world she wanted to run into. THE TWERPS. And _of course_ they were coming right towards the Pokémon treats she was standing next too. They hadn't seen her, though, so she turned around and looked for an escape route. But alas, it was meant to be, and the whole isle was blocked. "Jessie?" a voice behind her said. She turned around, and saw the twerp trio right behind her.

"_What?"_Jessie asked bitterly. She saw the squinty-eyed one recoil at her attitude.

"…uh… so, what are you doing here?" the orange-headed girl asked. 'What was her name?' she asked herself. James would know. James! Why did he have to have a sore throat! Jessie exhaled angrily and looked at her.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?!"She sighed. Orange headed child suddenly looked mad. "You don't have to get all sarcasmey, I was just trying to be nice!" she shouted.

"Uh, so… where's James?" small hat child with Pikachu perched on his shoulder asked. Jessie knew it would be useless to try to take him by herself.

"He has a sore throat," Jessie said suspiciously.

"Oh, that's too bad," squinty eye man replied. Then he looked around awkwardly.

"Oh, here's those treats we were looking for, we should go now," the child with the Pikachu said, stepping back awkwardly. Jessie sighed and turned back to the treats. Even if they were her enemies, it hurt when they avoided her and looked at her like that. Everyone did after her mom died, until James came along. James didn't avoid her. At first Jessie thought he was stupid, and then she thought maybe… he was really stupid. But he cared.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. We got stuff to do, and…" squinty mumbled.

"Well, don't let me keep you," Jessie said quietly. The three, even Misty, looked kind of awkward and sorry for a second.

"Uh… have fun with the… groceries I guess…" Misty said as they walked away. Jessie noticed they didn't have the Pokémon treats they were looking for, and sighed. Why couldn't she be nice? She tried to sometimes, but she couldn't. Even to James, the only person in her life that didn't go out of their way to avoid her like she was the plague. Sure, he was scared of her when she got mad, but that was understandable. She hit him with whatever she could get her hands on. And when she was in the process of beating him, he'd get that look in his eyes, and she'd feel so guilty for what she had done, she'd only get more frustrated and she'd hit him harder. 'Why doesn't he leave me alone?' she wondered. Maybe he loved her? No, that was wishful thinking, she told herself. James couldn't love her after everything she did _to_ him and everything he did _for_her, like when he dressed as dolls after she lost at the Princess Day thing. And what did she do in return? She might have said thanks if she was in a good mood. She didn't do anything for him, and so he couldn't love her. If he thought he did, he was confused. Everyone in his life tried to change him, and make him someone he wasn't. Jessie was the first person to give him choices. No one had ever shown him real love, and if he thought he loved her, he was confused. For the first time, Jessie admitted to herself that she loved him. She could never admit that to anyone else, but she knew deep in her heart that she did love James. She sighed and looked at her grocery list for the next item.


	2. Chapter 2: Prepare for Trouble!

Author's note: HAY everybody! Thanks for reading on, I love you all! (throws roses to everybody) Welcome to chapter two of my first fanfiction on , and thanks again! Please R&R, it makes me feel special. And one more thing, I tried my hardest to be in character. If I'm not, please say so and I'll try my best to fix that, because i love ALL of my readers. 3 Now then, shall we get started? ^.^

Disclaimer: Caught red-handed! I don't own Pokémon or Jeff the killer, but I DO own this story!

Chapter two: Prepared for Trouble!

James sighed loudly and looked at Meowth again. Meowth was still asleep. James looked back at the sky, the dim light from the lantern casting shadows across his face. His mind had begun to wander since he was alone and it had ended up thinking about Jessie. Jessie. She had such a beautiful name. She was such a beautiful person, and James loved her. He wasn't ashamed to admit it to himself, but he was too afraid to admit it to anyone else, especially Jessie. He thought she'd reject him, and who he was, like his family had. Sure, she was scary when she beat him and stuff, but that wasn't the real Jessie. She put on that tough girl exoskeleton, but that wasn't the real Jessie. The real Jessie rarely came out. James thought back to the Princess Day parade. Jessie was truly hurt when she lost, not like the fake tears she sheds sometimes. That day James saw the real Jessie. Jessie was just a scared little girl who was afraid of losing people she was close to, and so she never got close to anyone. Like she had lost her mother. Jessie's mother had died when Jessie was just a little girl, and Jessie never talked about it.

Why do you love her? His mind asked him suddenly. Well, he answered himself; she's just the total package perfect woman in his eyes. She's nice sometimes, she's funny, and she really cares, even though sometimes it may not seem like it. She had the most glorious red/pink hair that just shined when it was in the light, and she had blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. And her fashion sense was just fabulous, and she was so brilliant with the plans that she came up with. Sure they never worked, but they're good on paper most times. James could go on about Jessie all day, but the author can't, and so we're moving on.

Jessie looked at her list. She smiled as she noticed she only had 5 items left. She laughed out loud and said to herself, "Ha! No stupid shopping list is as good as mine!" People gave her weird looks as they walked by. "What's your problem?! You wanna fight me?!" she said, looking at them intimidatingly as they walked by. "You never seen a girl grocery shopping before?!"

James was lying in his sleeping bag, finally drifting off into sleep, when he heard a noise. He sat straight up and kicked Meowth. "Meowth! What'd ya do that for?!" Meowth shouted, but suddenly his ears perked and he looked into the forest behind James.

"What?! What is it?!" James exclaimed quietly. Meowth sniffed the air with his invisible nose. Suddenly, he looked incredibly frightened, like he had just seen Jeff the killer eating dead babies, and if he didn't have fur, you could have seen the color drain from his face. His whiskers twitched.

"Oh no," he muttered

"What is it, Meowth?! I'm scared!" James whispered/shouted. Suddenly, Meowth flew out of his sleeping bag and took off at light speed. "MEOWTH?!" James screamed. He tried to get up, but his foot got caught in the sleeping bag zipper. "MEOWTH!" he screamed, thrashing desperately. Suddenly, he heard something behind him that made him stop. It was the sound that would haunt him in his dreams for the rest of his life. The sound that would make him lay awake at night and cry. A sound that no sound in the entire world could ever be as gut-wrenchingly-drop-dead-exploding-bowels frightening.

The monster roared.

James spun around as fast as he could. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and his jaw hit the floor. He started shaking like a Chihuahua on a massage chair.

The monster was easily 7 feet tall, and covered in hair, moss, dirt and something that looked an awful lot like blood (or ketchup). Its hair was as black as death, and its eyes were bright as the sun. It stood on two legs and slouched, with a large hump on its back. Its face looked like the face of a charizard, except it was black and covered in hair. It had terrifying red/yellow stained teeth bared, and it growled in a deep hoarse voice. It had wolf-like ears on the top of its head, one of them had a large tear in it and blood stains around it. Its face was covered in battle scars, including one that ran from his brow, across his eye, to its snout. It had two muscular hairy arms that ended in large paws that were easily a foot across. They ended in claws that were two inches in circumference and about as long as James' arms. The same paws were on the bottom of his legs. Behind it, an evil tail as thick as its claws and as long as the beast was tall swung viciously back and forth. The monster's ears lay flat on its head as it approached James.

Meowth ran as fast as he could, on all fours, through the forest. He had seen that monster before, and he knew what kind of damage it could do. He had seen it in a lab back at Team Rocket Headquarters. It was not a natural Pokémon, it was man made. He hadn't told Jessie or James about it because he knew it would freak James out and he wouldn't be able to stay at HQ anymore, which Meowth just couldn't have because the beds were so soft and the food was better then what they had when they were camping out. The monster seemed under control and Meowth never would've guessed it could get out. But it had, and now it was tearing up his partner. Meowth stopped. How could he be such a coward? He had just left James with his foot stuck in the sleeping bag for the monster. He had left James stuck in the middle of the campsite, sitting there like a roasted chicken. Meowth spun around; determined to save his partner, but something made him stop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAARRRRJEEESSIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" he heard James scream. There was no way Meowth could defeat that thing, he thought. He had to get help. He had to get Jessie.


	3. Chapter 3: Make it Double

Author's note: OKAY, before we get started, we just got to go over some business… I'd like to start out by thanking razmacka, SairentoNeko, and Savannah for reviewing. Y'all are amazing! (hands out goody bags to you three) Of course, I still love my other readers too! (hands out cookies) Now all of you readers are my friends, and I love you all, like I said, but as my friends, you'd tell me if this story was poorly written, wouldn't you? Please R&R! Thank you all again, and welcome to The Curse of the Weremon! Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Team Rocket would get much more screen time, and there would be much more episodes about them, especially James. I don't own Jeff the killer either, and I certainly don't own any dead babies….

Chapter three: Make it Double

"AAAHAHAHA!" Jessie laughed out loud. She had just finished checking out at the grocery store and could finally head back to their campsite. "Take that, stupid grocery store! No grocery challenge is too much for JESSIE!" She walked outside and saw Meowth running back and forth looking for something. He saw Jessie and ran right up to her, panting like a dog, or a cat, since he is a cat Pokémon.

"Jess… help…" he panted. He was so out of breath he couldn't talk.

"Meowth, calm down! What happened?" Jessie asked. Meowth looked like he had seen a ghost or something much worse, like Jeff the killer eating dead babies…

"I left him! I just left him with dat thing!" Meowth shouted. He was shaking hard.

"Left who with what?!" Jessie was concerned for her pokemon friend, but annoyed at his vague way of talking when he got scared.

"I left Jimmy with dat monster!" Meowth said finally.

"What monster?!" Jessie was scared now, but she didn't let it show. She was strong. Suddenly, the twerps ran up to Jessie.

"Jessie! Did you hear the news!?"Ash asked.

"What?" Jessie asked rudely. She didn't have time for this, something was happening to James. Misty looked furious again.

"We're TRYING to HELP you!" she shouted. Brock shushed her.

"We just wanted you to know that a monster is running lose around the forest which is conveniently located near this town and there are warnings everywhere and we weren't sure if you heard," he said. Jessie's face dropped. She looked at Meowth, who nodded solemnly. Jessie muttered a small thanks and followed Meowth into the forest.

"What was that about?" Ash asked. Brock shrugged, and Misty suddenly looked frightened. She looked at Brock, then Ash, her face was twisted in fear as if she had seen something like Jeff the killer eating dead babies.

"What if that thing got James?" she asked. Ash and Brock looked at each other. "Well… I'm sure he's okay!" he said, looking after Jessie. Brock and Misty's gazes followed.

Jessie smashed through the forest, following Meowth. She ducked and jumped expertly and didn't trip once. She ran with intense focus, as if she had been doing this her entire life. It was like that super human strength that you suddenly got when someone you loved needed help. Like those stories about mothers lifting cars when their children were trapped under them or whatever. James' screaming got louder. After what seemed like hours, but was probably less than two minutes, Jessie emerged into the clearing where they had set up their campsite. Her jaw dropped at the scene before her.

It was the most frightening thing that Jessie, Meowth, James, and even the monster had ever seen in their entire lives. It was crazy violent, and even more violent and frightening then Jeff the killer eating dead babies. It was so violent, that halfway through writing the scene out; the author broke down in tears and cried for a few hours all alone in a dark corner. Then she erased it all and decided to write something less mental scarring, barf inducing and gut wrenchingly terrifying, by not explaining the scene in detail and just writing this instead. The humungous monster was crouched above James. Tears were rolling down his face. He painfully turned and looked at Jessie. He had the look in his eyes. That hurt, desperate, helpless look. Suddenly, Jessie was filled with determination. She was not going to let James get eaten by this monster, even if it meant her death.

"Go, ARBOK!" she shouted.

"Chh- aaaaaarbok!" it cried as it flew towards the monster. The monster looked up, and effortlessly smacked Arbok away. Arbok hit the ground with a dull thump. Jessie remembered that she had James' Pokémon, and threw their pokeballs.

"Weezing, Victreebell, GO!" she cried. Both of them, and Meowth charged at the monster, only to be slapped away like Arbok had been. The monster seemed to be having a good time. Suddenly, the monster looked incredibly scared, as if it had seen (you'll never guess) Jeff the killer eating dead babies. It looked towards the east in time to see the sun rising. As the bright rays hit the monster's skin, it screamed a horrible, painful scream and it fainted over. Jessie felt tears running down her face as she screamed, "Go get Nurse Joy and take care of that thing while I take James to the hospital!" to Meowth.

(Sorry this was so short. The next chapter will be up soon!)


	4. Chapter 4: Meowth, Dat's Right

Author's note:

Howdy everybody! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, this week has been busy (sorta). I usually post them like a whole 24 hours earlier... Now them, let's get down to business to defeat the Huns (accidental Mulan reference). Once again I'd like to thank FrozenSpace, razmacka, Savannah, and SairentoNeko. Speaking of SairentoNeko, she wrote the most fabulous rocketshippy fanfiction for me called Lost. Anyways, I encourage you all to R&R please, and you're all great peple who are going to go far in life. If you're reading rocketshippy fanfictions, you've got your priorities straight. Sorry for the long author's note. Now for chapter 4 of The Curse of the Weremon!

Disclaimer: I own Pokemon! Just kidding, i don't own anything except the plot.

The doctor walked out of James' room. The stream of doctors and nurses had been nonstop all night, and now it was just the one, walking into the waiting room with a grim look on his face. He scanned the waiting room, empty except for Jessie and Meowth, plus some teary eyed women and a worried man, sitting in their chairs and watching the doctor hopefully.

"Friends and family of James Morgan?" the doctor asked. Jessie and Meowth stood up and walked over to the doctor. The doctor looked at them sadly.

"Before you ask, I honestly don't think he's going to make it. He's got about a 20% chance of living, but if he wakes up sometime today I think he'll be fine. If he does wake up, call a nurse, all right?" he said. Jessie felt the tears running down her face. She didn't care. The only person who didn't avoid her, the only person who cared for her, the love of her life, her James, was dying. She wouldn't care if the twerps walked in right now.

"All right," she said, walking past the doctor into the hospital room where James was staying. He looked terrible.

His hair was just a shadow of its former periwinkle beauty. His emerald eyes were shut, and the peaceful look on his face was almost eerie. He had bandages and casts just about everywhere, and he was hooked up to several machines. The heart monitor was steadily beeping, very very slowly. His skin was pale and doughy, and the sparkle and joy that he once had just seemed to be gone. Jessie gently sat in a chair beside the bed, and Meowth carefully hopped onto Jessie's lap, and then he tiptoed onto the bed, and curled up next to James' head. The doctor looked in. "You two look awful," he said, "You should try to get some sleep." Jessie nodded and, once the doctor left, she looked into James' face. As gently as she could, she leaned over him, her face just inches from his. She gently kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I love you." With that, she curled up in her chair and tried to get some sleep.

_James was sitting in the middle of a field, surrounded by grass Pokemon. They weren't the least bit afraid of James even though they were wild. They happily ran in circles around him and jumped up and down on his lap. He was laughing. Jessie loved his laugh. He had such a stupid contagious laugh that no one could not laugh at. The sun was shining, and the smell of the grass and flowers was just lovely. Suddenly, it started raining. Jessie looked up and noticed that the sky had turned grey and dark in a matter of seconds. She looked back down at where James was. The grass Pokemon were gone, and so was James' head. His lifeless body was still sitting up in the position James had been, the hand clutching a rose with white knuckles. The stereotypical grim reaper stood by, holding James' head in his skeletal hand, and laughing an evil, monstrous, horribly terrifying laugh. Jessie tried to move, tried to scream, but she couldn't. All she could do was watch the reaper toss James' head into the air and catch it like it was a bouncy ball and laugh. His laugh was hideous, and it made the whole atmosphere feel darker and evil. Suddenly, Jessie woke up._

She was still in the hospital, sitting in her chair by James' bed. James was still alive, but just barely. The doctor's words still ran through her head. _If he wakes up sometime today I think he'll be fine. _Jessie looked at the clock. It was only 10 A.M. She sighed in relief. James still had a couple of hours to wake up before he… Jessie pushed the thought from her mind and noticed Meowth was gone. She glanced around the room, and saw a note sitting on the nightstand.

_Dear Jessie,_

_I have to talk to you. Whenever you get up come to the cafeteria _

_Meowth _Jessie thought about how weird it was that the cat pokemon wrote so well and knew how to spell cafeteria. Then she looked at James. She didn't want to leave him, but Meowth was waiting. She kissed him lovingly on the head and whispered, "I'll be right back."

Jessie sat next to Meowth in the empty cafeteria, poking at her cold, unappetizing food. Meowth looked concerned and worried, and maybe guilty?

"Jess, I gotta tell ya someting I should've told yous a while ago.

What is it, Meowth?" Jessie responded. The way Meowth was acting made her nervous.

"I know wut dat creature that attacked Jimmy is…" he paused, not sure if he should go on. Jessie got scary when she was mad. Jessie leaned forward. "It was a manmade creature from da boss's lab."

"…_What?!"_ Jessie nearly shouted. Meowth nodded solemnly. Jessie was infuriated. How dare the boss do that to HER James?! Didn't he have other pathetic Rockets he could unleash his monsters on?! There was no way it got out on accident, that just didn't happen. They killed the creatures before they escaped. Something was probably going to happen to her James… It probably had some sort of poison that would do something to HER James. Jessie resisted the urge to smack Meowth in the face with her mallet and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Jessie rushed into James' room and sat down by his bed with a humph. "What's wrong, Jess? You look upset," James asked. Jessie sighed.

"That Giovanni… setting that monster loose on you, I swear I'm going to-" Jessie stopped and looked up. "James… You're awake?" James looked down at his body, covered in bandages and casts. He looked around the room, and then at the palms of his hands. He looked at the back of his hands. Then the palms of his hands. Then the back. Then the palms. He wiggled his fingers.

"Yea, I think so…" he said unsurely. Jessie fought the urge to embrace him as she pushed the nurse button and felt the tears of joy running down her face.


	5. Chapter 5: James, I choose you!

Author's note:

Hi everyone! How have y'all been? Once again, thank you FrozenSpace, SairentoNeko, razmacka, and razzmatazzportal2 for being awesome! And thank you to all of my other readers for also being awesome! This chapter is pretty long because it'll probably be the last one I post for a while, since school is coming up so fast, and I haven't posted one for some time. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Please R&R everyone! It makes me upload faster ^.^

Disclaimer: I own Pokémon cards, and a TR shirt, and this plot, but I don't own Pokémon.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To delight… daylight… unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..?"

"To extend our reach to the stars of love… I mean above… yea"

"…Jessie!"

"Ja- aaaaaargh ow,"

James stopped in the middle of their motto, something he had never done, and bent over, hands on his knees. He had been out of the hospital for about a month, and they had just put their latest pikachu snatching plan into action. The twerps watched as James stood like that for a moment, breathing heavily.

"James, you messed up the motto," Jessie said. She looked concerned.

"Oh, sorry. I just… aw man, is it okay if I sit this one out? I'm not in the mood for getting blasted off again," James whined.

"Uh… I guess…?" Jessie said, confused. James walked away from Jessie and sat in front of a nearby tree, wincing as he did so, and used it as a back rest.

"Uh… Meowth, that's right!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Oh… You guys again! You won't ever get pikachu, so why don't you give up!" Ash yelled.

"This time we're sure to snatch dat pikachu! Ja- oh, uh Jessie! Start da machine!" Meowth retorted. Jessie nodded, smiling confidently, and looked at the controls for the machine.

"Uh… Meowth I don't know what any of these do. James always does this kind of stuff," she said. Meowth glanced at James. He was lying on his back under the tree and complaining to the tree quietly. "JAMES!" she yelled. He jumped and turned around.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"How do you work these controls?!" Jessie asked. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing very slowly. He didn't answer. "JAMES!" she yelled. He jumped again and his eyes shot open.

"Jessie I wanna go hoooooome," he whined. She looked at the twerps. They looked moderately concerned.

"uh… one second…" she mumbled as she walked over to James and kneeled by him. "James, what's the matter? You're ruining our chance to catch pikachu!"Jessie whispered to him. Ash yelled something. Jessie waved her hand in a gesture for him to be quiet.

"Aw man, Jessie, I just feel awful. I think we should go back to the campsite and-"James was interrupted by Jessie.

"James! We can't go back to the campsite, what if this is our chance to catch…" Jessie stopped. James had that look in his eyes for the second time in this fanfiction. She ignored the pang of guild in her heart and whispered, "All right, we'll go back." She stood up and faced the twerps.

"You twerps are lucky! You're little electric rat will be safe, and meanwhile, we will make our plan stronger, better, and… yes," she said.

"What?! We can't just leave! I worked so hard on dis plan!" Meowth complained.

"Is James okay?" the squinty twerp asked. Jessie looked at him, surprised. Why should he care?

"That's none of your business!" she countered. James moaned softly. "Uh… c'mon Meowth, let's get out of here," she said as she reached down and gently grabbed his arm so she could pull him up.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRGH" he screamed in pain. Jessie instantly let go.

"Wut are ya doin to him?!" Meowth shouted, sprinting over to where Jessie and James were.

"I didn't do anything!" she shouted back. She looked back at James. He was crying. Suddenly, she noticed the twerps were behind her at a respectable distance. She turned around. They were concerned for James? Why should they care? Meowth bounded over and stood by James' face. James looked at him, his eyes full of pain. Meowth gently, gently (gently) reached out his gentle fluffy paw and lowered it, slowly, gently, cautiously, to James' face. He reached out one paw finger thing, and as gently as possible, touched James' face.

"OOOWWWW!" he screeched. Meowth quickly withdrew his paw.

"I don't tink we can get him out of here," he said. Jessie sighed.

"We don't mind if he stays in our campsite!" Misty spoke up. Jessie and Meowth jumped. They had forgotten where they were, and they had forgotten that the twerps were there. Ash and Brock looked at Misty. They had the same sympathetic look in their eyes, but they looked as if they didn't know how to show it like Misty did to someone like Jessie. Jessie looked at Misty. Misty was smiling kindly, as she reached out her hand. "Why don't we make a temporary truce until James gets better?" she asked. Jessie looked at Misty's hand, and then shook it. Meowth, Ash and Brock were amazed. It was just a handshake, but it seemed to symbolize so much more. Misty and Jessie were probably the most hostile in the two groups, and here they were, shaking hands and smiling. "Brock knows a little bit about medical stuff, why don't you let him take a look at James?" Misty suggested. Jessie nodded, and stepped back.

"Oh… okay" Brock mumbled, stepping forward and looking at James. James had a stupid confused look in his eyes, like he had no idea what was going on. "Hi, James. Can you hear me?" Brock asked. James looked at him, his brow furrowed and his mouth gaping slightly. His eyes looked around, and came to rest on Misty and Jessie sitting by each other, watching James. He laughed a stupid confused jumbled laugh, and looked at Ash, and finally at Pikachu. He laughed the same laugh and returned his attention to Brock. Brock looked confused. "Uh… okay, James, can you say anything?" he asked. James sat himself up as best as he could on his elbows, and then he turned to one side and threw up. He laughed again as Jessie moved next to Brock. Something was different about his laugh this time. It wasn't that donkey-like goofy, contagious laugh; it sounded more… demonic if that makes any sense. It was deeper and sounded serious even though it was just a laugh. It echoed menacingly around the campsite, and nearby pidgeottos flew away and rattatas scrambled out of that area as if they sensed something evil.

"What do you think, Brock?" she asked. Brock looked at her, then at Misty, then at Ash who was standing by Misty. Pikachu moved next to Meowth by James' head reluctantly. Something didn't feel right to the Pokémon.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said sadly.

"Pikachu," James repeated. "Pika pi pikachu, pi pika pi," he added. Pikachu's ears went up and Meowth's jaw dropped. Meowth and Pikachu interrupted Brock at the same time.

"Pikachu!"

"GUYS something freaky is goin on here and I don't like it!"

"What is it, Meowth?" Jessie asked, slightly annoyed that Meowth had interrupted them.

"James… he's speakin in Pokemon!" Meowth shouted.

CLIFF HANGER! (dramatic reverb)


	6. Chapter 6: Most Pathetic Rocket

Author:

Hello loyal fanfiction readers. I'm really sorry that I've been neglecting you. I love all of you. Please don't hate me. It's just that I've been really busy with school, and homework, and I'm home alone and I finished all of my homework and chores so I thought I'd come and write the next chapter. I hope y'all like it. You're all wonderful people, and if I could, I'd marry all of you, but that's weird. And floosy. I'm not floosy.

Okay, secondly, sorry for the long note, and I read this blog called "James and the Giant Mischaracterization" and I'm kind of scared that someone is going to make a blog about how bad this fanfic is. I think it's good considering my age level which I can't share because mommy told me not too. I'm going to finish the note off by saying that I've joined a new fandom, Sportarobbie, and if you don't know what that is, look into it. It's amazing. Best Sportarobbie fanfiction I've ever read was called Lilac and Purple by Lady Keane. I loved all 21 amazing chapters of it.

Jessie looked at Meowth. Then she looked at Pikachu. Then she looked at James, who was staring at her with dull eyes, his mouth gaping slightly and possibly drooling. Misty poked Jessie on the shoulder. She turned around, and resisted the urge to make a rude remark.

"Uh… Hey Jessie, I know this sounds ridiculous, but have you ever heard of werewolves?" she asked, recoiling in fear of Jessie having a tantrum or something. Jessie took a deep breath.

"Yes… why?" she asked. Misty looked confused for a second.

"Oh yea… um… well what if maybe… James was bitten by a werewolf Pokemon thing? I know it sounds crazy, but I'm in a lot of werewolf related fandoms and I ship a lot of werewolves with my OC's and… well it would make sense…" Misty was a hardcore twiheart. Jessie took a deeper breath and exhaled. She breathed deeply in a desperate attempt to calm herself down several times. She counted backwards from 10. 15 times.

"Oooookaaaaayy, I'm not shooting down your idea or anything, but…" Jessie considered it for a second. Was James going to turn into a crazy Pokemon monster that might kill people? Nah, James was too… James. It was the ground between flaming and straight, but not necessarily bi. Suddenly, James started to glow a bright light, like Pokemon do when they're evolving. Jessie, Misty, Ash and Brock all shielded their eyes as the shape of James' white blob began to change. Slowly, the white light faded, and James was standing in his new weremon form.

The spines of a sandslash ran from his forehead all the way down to his lower back, where 9 tails swung behind him slowly. The horns of a houndoom stuck out of his head right where the spines began, and he had the arm blades of a scyther hanging unsurely by his sides. The wings of a moltres flapped lightly behind him (because James is a FLAMING MOLTRES). His mouth was slightly open, revealing rows of vicious, sharp teeth. The legs of a Garchomp held him up, barely.

"…Jessie… I don't know what is happening…" he said slowly.

"James, are you okay?" Jessie asked, stepping forward. He looked around, and saw fire from his wings behind him.

"Fire… FIIIIRRREEE!" he screamed, as he began running. "FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAA" he screamed, running in circles around the clearing that the twerp's- I mean lovely children's campsite was set. He lost track of where he was running and ran right into Jessie, landing on top of her in a cliché shippy position. He forgot about the fire as he blushed profusely. "Oh… sorry, Jessie, I didn't mean to…" he tried to get up, and almost cut Jessie's arm off with his scyther blade. For the first time, he noticed something was different. After a few minutes and help from Ash, Brock and Misty, James got off of Jessie and inspected his new pokebody. "This is pretty bada-"

"Does it hurt at all, James?" Brock asked.

"Uh… no, not really. It's kind of concerning, but I'm not suffering or anything," he replied. Suddenly, Jessie got a call on her Team Rocket Walkie-talkie thing. It was Giovanni.

"Are you still alive, Jessica?" he asked.

"…yes, why?" she responded.

"_What?!_ Isn't James a man-eating Pokemon hybrid monster?!" he yelled.

"…not really…"

" #$%! The scientists screwed up again! I'm sure you've figured out why this is all happening?"

"Yes."

"Indeed. I'm using James as my… well, let's just say my test subject. I-"

"WHAT?! You did this on purpose?!" Misty interrupted.

"Er… yea, anyways I thought he'd become a vicious monster and I could use him to take over the world, but whatever. I can still use him." Giovanni laughed menacingly.

"How DARE you use _my _James for your cruel vicious experiment?! Why didn't you use one of your pathetic rockets?" Jessie burst, forgetting about what the boss could do to her for speaking out in such a way.

"Because James _is_ my most pathetic rocket," he said calmly as if she had not snapped.

Jessie was speechless. It had never occurred to her that Giovanni chose James for that reason.

"You see, if this worked, my weakest rocket would either die, or become indestructible, but either way he would no longer be bringing this organization down."

Giovanni's words hit Jessie and James like a bullet. James held back a sob as he realized what a failure his entire life had been. Jessie turned to him. "James, he doesn't…" Jessie stopped at a loss for words as James ran off into the forest, tears running down his face.


	7. Chapter 7: Please Pokeball Responsibly

A/N: Hi readers. I feel embarrassed coming back like this after so long. I have excuses, but none of them can make up for my awfulness. I'm having a hard time deciding where to go next, and I decided to go angst. I cannot angst, it's so hard, so I wrote Robbie's September Insanity so I can angst, but I went a little overboard with the angst. My bad. Anyways, then the laptop that had the rest of THIS fanfiction broke and now I'm like "GRRR" and I have to rewrite everything and I got pretty bummed and didn't come back for a while. I am so sorry peoples. I love you all so much. Take all my belongings. Razzmatazzp.2, you can have my really cool dinosaur watch. SuicineSwag, here's my Team Rocket shirt. Razmacka, you can have my pokemans. Please be nice to them. (Sniff) Everyone else, you can wrestle over the rest of my stuff, and here are some cookies for you. Please forgive me. I tried to make this chapter really good, and we're bringing back Jeff the Killer eating dead babies. If you R&R, I'll probably update faster ;D

By the way when I wrote this I was kind of on a rush thing that was fueled by fandoms and junk food, and therefore this chapter isn't really that important to the plot, it's just words. Really funny words because I am a really funny person.

Disclaimer: I own Pokémon! I caught them all! No, just kidding. I lied. I own Pokémon cards and a Team Rocket shirt, and love, but that's it. I don't own Lazy Town or Teen Wolf and I don't own Jeff the killer and I probably don't own any dead babies. Ha. Ha Ha. Dead babies…

"JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jessie screamed, running after him. She followed his girly squeals of misery until they stopped, and the forest was silent. "James?! Are you okay?" she yelled as she turned a corner. James was standing five feet away from Gary from Pallet Town, his eyes were wide and his jaw was on the floor. He looked at James as if James were Jeff the killer eating dead babies (I went there).

"Gary?! What are you doing here?!" Jessie heard someone say behind her. She jumped and spun around. She hadn't noticed that the twe- children had followed her, and it made her wonder if they really did care… She turned back to James and Gary. Gary didn't answer, he just stared at James.

"Haaaay, Gary… do you… like my… cosplay? I'm that one guy from that one anime ha. Ha. _Ha_" James said. Gary looked up at James's face.

"Y… you're a Pokémon?" he choked.

"Uh… James, let's get out of here," Jessie spoke up. Suddenly, James cried out as a pokeball hit him square in the nose and he fell backwards, a red circle taking up most of his face.

"AAAOOOOWW why did you…" James stopped when he saw the red light enveloping his entire body. He squealed pathetically as he was sucked into the pokeball. Gary cheered and reached for it. Jessie quickly kicked his hand with her high-heeled boot and he yelped as he drew his hand back.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Gary shouted. Jessie turned on him with the pokeball in her hand, her eyes shooting daggers through his soul. She was scarier than Jeff the killer eating dead babies (yolo). He recoiled slightly as she stepped forward.

"How _dare_ you?!" she screamed at him, "James isn't a Pokémon, he's a HUMAN. And he's _my_ partner! No one is allowed to keep James anywhere against his will except for ME. Now listen up, you little spazoid, I know where you live and I've seen where you sleep. Your mother will CRY when she sees what I've done to you!" Jessie screeched. (A/N: Sorry for that reference, I thought it was appropriate. For those of you who have seen Tommy Boy, just ignore that.) Gary's eyes watered as he turned around and fled.

"Yea, and stay out!" Meowth added.

"My fangirls are going to get you! You and your Pokémon friend!" he sobbed as he ran away. Jessie heard Ash snicker behind her, and she turned around to face them. They all stepped back slightly when their eyes landed on her red, livid face. She calmed down as she saw them step back. They were kind of her friends. Just until they got this whole mess straightened out, then they would they would all hate each other again and it would be happy. At least that's what Jessie told herself as she tried to calm herself down. They must have seen her do this, because they relaxed noticeably.

"Um… You should probably…" Brock gestured to the pokeball. Jessie looked down at it.

"Oh, yeah. Let's do that," she said as she half-heartedly tossed the pokeball as if she was in a battle. A large red silhouette of James appeared, and he materialized as it disappeared.

"Welcooome to Lazytown- hey, who turned off my show?" he asked as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed. He was no longer part Pokemon, just regular James, Jessie noticed. He turned around, and his face brightened as he saw Jessie. "Jessiiieee…" he turned and saw the children behind him. "Haaay Twerps. Twerpaderp," he giggled goofily. Jessie sighed and face palmed. "I feel… happy. Because I'm happiiiieeee clapalaefyofeellikaromwifouaroof," he sang, trying to stand, but falling back and giggling.

"James… are you feeling okay?" Ash asked. James looked up and saw Brock.

"Rock! Jock! Smock…! Squinty eyed man! What is your name!? I love you!" James shouted louder than necessary.

"The pokeball must make him loopy," Meowth said matter-of-factly. Pikachu agreed.

"James, stop embarrassing yourself and come here," Jessie said reaching out a hand to James. James grabbed it and stood up.

"Grass… mash… bash… ASH. ASH KETCHUP AND PIEKACHEW. And his girlfriend nifty. Fifty. Minty. MISTY. MISTY WATERLOO," he mumbled as he looked at each of them, swaying on his feet. Jessie grabbed his arm to steady him. James looked at Jessie.

"Jessie I love you. I love you more than Rock. Kiss me, you fool!" he said as he leaned forwards and face planted her shoulder.

"Um... James, could you not..? I…" Jessie looked down to hide her deep blush as James tried to see how much of her shoulder he could fit in his mouth.

"So James is back to normal now, and I…" Ash started.

"No he's not! Have you even seen Teen Wolf?! That's not how it works. He will turn back into a whatever at the full moon, duh. Or maybe just at night! They're all so different I…" Misty trailed off after interrupting Ash.

"Pikapi..." Pikachu shook his adorable little head.

"So what do we do?" Brock asked. Jessie scratched her chin in thought with the hand that wasn't holding James up. She let out a defeated sigh, and shook her head.

"I don't know, I… I usually have James to help me come up with these kinds of answers, but…" she gestured to James, who giggled.

"Well Meowth doesn't think this will be so hard. We just gotta find a nice isolated place where the boss can't find him!" Meowth said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily. Jessie nodded and looked at James.

"Don't worry, James… We'll figure out how to get through this together," she whispered. He smiled stupidly at her and took his mouth off of her shoulder.

"I know we will, Jessie, because our love will destroy all obstacles and together we can overcome anything! I know because the author of this fanfiction told me," James said happily. Jessie blushed again and groaned at the cheesiness of what James had just said. He could at least be romantic when he's loopy. She made a mental note to talk to the author (A/N: (O.O)) about that later as Ash spoke up.

"I'm sure we can find a place! Let's go right now!" he exclaimed. Jessie looked at Brock, Ash and Misty who were all smiling at her. Did they really care? She was starting to think that she did, and it made her uncomfortable, but it also was nice. She smiled slightly as she followed them back to their campsite.

A/N: THE FLUFFINESS! ZOMG! Don't worry, the angst will come soon for those people (we know who you are) and you will not be disappointed. I tried to be serious but I was having so much fun that I couldn't, sorry. I need to write more angst so I can get used to this which means the second chapter to Robbie's September Insanity will probably be up soon. It's a Lazytown Sportarobbie fic that y'all should totes read and review so I know how to angst. And all of you reviewers are so nice! And so are all of you other people for reading this! I know there's those people who skip the author's notes (we know who YOU are) so thanks y'all. I love you. Until next time, my lovely friends.


	8. Chapter 8:Surprise

A/N: Howdy everyone. I would just like to thank everyone who is still reading this. I haven't updated in so long because of all of my freaking homework, bluh, and then that last chapter was a little… yea… but it's finally FALL BREAK so I have a whole week off to write fanfictions and all that jazz. This one is angst. I finally learned how to angst. Much happy, very wow. You can all thank my other fanfiction for teaching me how to angst. Suicidal angst is fun. Ahem ahem. Aaaaaanyways, I love all of y'all little readers and reviewers a lot. ^.^ And thank you all u beautiful reviewers, you're great. 9 reviews! Y'all gonna spoil me if ya don't chill. No don't chill I have fun with reviews. One last thing, R&R or Jefftehkillr will eat ur babies. Jefftehkillr is a youtuber who is also my sister and also a cannibalistic sociopath. Okay, she won't actually eat your baby but she will assault your mind with subliminal messages.

Disclaimah: I don't own Pokémon, but I bought this really cool Team Rocket jacket on Redbubble that I never take off ever. I don't own Lazy Town, but the episode mentioned is a real one and it is my favorite. It's called First Day of Summer.

Jessie looked over at James. Sleeping was the only time he wasn't moving. He wasn't the most active person, but he could never sit still. He just looked so peaceful, his chest rising and falling softly. Everyone was asleep, after resolving to solve all of their problems tomorrow since it was late. James had passed out a few minutes before, so they just wrapped him in some blankets and dropped him on the floor somewhere. The children were sleeping on the other side of the fire, which was now dim embers glowing weakly. Jessie felt slightly creepy watching him sleep, but he was just so calm. The Pokémon attributes had disappeared and he was just… sleeping. She remembered what he had said earlier that night. _I love you more than Rock,_ he had said. James was just so loopy he didn't know what he was saying. Ironic how he would say that what she loved him, and she was head over heels for him, but he'd never know. She was positive that he didn't feel the same way, they had been friends for so long and he'd never said anything. He never looked at her the way she looked at him when he wasn't looking. He never thought about her the way she thought about him. They just weren't meant to be together. Jessie wasn't meant to be with anybody. Her heart had been broken enough to know that love wasn't real. It was just manipulators leading the gullible, and Jessie knew she would be the manipulator. She rolled away from James and shut her eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears.

James woke up with a start and looked around. It was still dark, and everyone was still sleeping. He sighed quietly, the nightmare he had had creeping into his mind. He shook his head and looked over at Jessie. She was facing away from him, breathing rapidly. His heart dropped. Was she… crying? James had never seen her cry before. Well, of course, he'd seen her crocodile tears before, but that's not what this was. She was always so strong, or at least she always looked that way. James didn't know what to do. He'd never really had to comfort her before, and she'd never really comforted him. Should he say something? Should he just pretend he didn't see and go back to sleep. Could he really ever sleep ever again? If something was bothering Jessie this much it must be something big. Maybe she was just venting or something? James wasn't sure if he could ever sleep again knowing something that was enough to make JESSIE cry was threatening them. Was it something he had said? What had he said? He remembered watching Lazy Town in the pokeball (his favorite episode where everyone left town and Robbie Rotten was all alone), and then the air in the pokeball made him feel funny, and then a bright light, and that was all he remembered. Had he confessed something? What would Jessie think if she knew how he felt for her? Maybe she would pity him so much that she would cry? No, that couldn't be it… Maybe he had hurt her feelings. He didn't really know any good insults, except that Swedish one about the elephants and the pineapples, but that wouldn't really fit Jessie, or hurt her feelings. It was just too ridiculous. How would Jessie react if James tried to comfort her? She'd probably rebuild the walls around her and hide in her little sanctuary. How would he comfort Jessie? James looked over at Jessie. She was curled up in a ball, crying to herself, and it felt as if someone had taken James's heart and crushed it. Her tears felt like acid on his skin. He couldn't take it anymore. "Jessie?" he asked softly, sitting up and wriggling out of his burrito of blankets. She jumped and raised her head to look at him. At least 7 different expressions passed on her face before it settled on anger.

"What?" she seethed. He should have known she would react this why. What had he been thinking?

"Er… You okay?" he asked sweetly. She cringed at his smile.

"Yes. I'm fine. Leave me alone," she said, rolling back over to face away from him.

"Jessie, I…" _What am I trying to say_? he asked himself as he continued unsurely. "Um… I just want you to know that I… I know it… Ugh. Life sucks, okay? That's what I'm trying to say. But I'm also trying to say that it's a lot worse if you try to carry everything alone, and you don't have to. I'm here for you, and I don't want you to… to suffer. Do you get what I'm trying to… Jessie?!" Jessie leaned forward into James and began to cry harder. James almost threw up he was so nervous. He reached up and rubbed her back.

_What are you doing?! What… WHAT IS THIS. I don't even… WHAT ARE YOU DOING. Stupid! _Jessie's brain was screaming for her to stop but James was so warm and sweet and he smelled like… Jessie took a deep breath. He smelled like roses. Figures. She thought about moving away and pretending it was all a trick and she was just acting but she felt James rubbing his hand up and down her spine. She shivered and nearly melted. She leaned closer into James and let her tears fall. She could tell him it was an act tomorrow. This was too nice to pass up.

A/N: OH MAH LAWDEE A SERIOUS CHAPTER. WOW. I'm so proud of myself I love this chapter. The fluff made my little fangirl heart squeee! It's a little OOC but I think you'll all forgive me. Heh heh. Fluff. I'm debating having one of the childrens (probably Misty ;D) see this, but I don't really know. What do y'all think? If she did she'd probably keep quiet until later… heh heh heh. _Later_. Okay, thanks for reading! Luv y'all!


End file.
